


Eyes Like a Storm

by fiveyaaas



Series: In Another Life [15]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (or at least kind of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Does not follow canon of pjo/hoo/toa at all, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Percy Jackson, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quests, This might become a series, also mr pennycrumb in this as mrs o’leary, also reg is a cyclops in this that five and vanya kill together, bc i have stated before that raising hell will have a sequel called raising hellhounds, but this is just taking the setting of riordanverse and applying it to tua, so keeping hellhounds as a pet is just my thing now, still have the gods and characters inspired by mythology, yes he still wears the monocle and yes he still speaks fancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: ““You were ignoring me before I started showing up in your dreams. Last week, when I tried to contact you through an Iris message, you started putting your fingers in your ears and yelling,‘la la la, I’m not listening.’”“Yeah, but that was hilarious.”The god glared at her, apparently not used to being roasted by eleven year olds. “I have a reason for contacting you.”“Let me guess, I have to save the world or whatever.”“Yes, exactly—”“Nope.”“Nope?” She heard thunder, and she wondered if he was trying to make some sort of statement with this.”[Or, a humble take on what “The Umbrella Academy” would look like if it were set in the Riordanverse.]
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: In Another Life [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868005
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Eyes Like a Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fivebyseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivebyseven/gifts).



> This is dedicated to fivebyseven, who writes one of my favorite soulmate AUs ever and recently updated it!!!! (Check out “Rainbow Colored Skin,” y’all!!!) I’m someone who really loves soulmate AUs, and I had no idea that I regularly talked to the writer of one of my favorite WIPs (one that I read pretty soon after first getting into fiveya) on discord! Though he enjoys bullying me frequently, I am so thankful that he inspired me to write more T-rated and G-rated fics, and his sense of humor always makes me smile! Hopefully, he enjoys this fic!!!
> 
> To truly absorb the spirit of PJO/HOO/TOA, there will be major character deaths and non-graphic violence, but, for the most part, this will be a light-hearted fic. I have tried to maintain canon that would make sense in the Riordan-verse, so, for the most part, their powers are the same but a little altered (for example, Allison’s Rumor is just “charmspeak”). Five will have the power to teleport and EVENTUALLY (when he figures it out) time travel, but his power comes from a pocket watch his godly mother gave him (he’s the child of Athena in this, and it’s basically the same idea as Annabeth’s invisibility hat). This will not have any characters from PJO/HOO/TOA that aren’t already from Greek Mythology, just because I’m not super good at writing crossovers unless they’re inspired by the same thing (like in the future, I’ve thought about writing comic tua/show tua crossover fics). However, if something is in Greek Mythology, it might show up in this!!! I’m going to keep the same humorous vibe to this, so like Reginald will exist as a Cyclops in this and the Handler and Lila will be Empousai. 
> 
> If you guys would like this to be a series of fics, I’d be willing to write more than just having this as a 20 chapter multichap, but I just want to hear y’all’s thoughts before I decide that.

There were claws against her body. 

Or, well, in the land of dreams, she was being clawed at. She’d determined last week that she would start trying lucid dreaming. 

It had gone about as well as one would expect. 

As a demigod, she was subjected to horrendous nightmares for three reasons. One, the gods didn’t like her. Two, they were prophetic in nature and would help guide her on quests. Three, _the gods didn’t like her, emphasized with italics._

She was probably the only one of her peers to find out who her father was, say ‘nope!’, and chose to live in the Hermes cabin until somebody else claimed her, but she felt that anybody would do that in her position, All she’d known of Zeus growing up was that most problems in Greek mythology were a result of his terrible love life, and she simply did not have the patience. 

Of course, when she caused a thunderstorm last week because somebody had the audacity of suggesting she had a crush on one of her fellow campers, it was a _little_ hard to ignore. 

It was also hard to ignore now. Instead of a scaled creature with claws tearing off her skin, she stood in front of a true monster, her father. 

“You have been ignoring my calls.”

“Everybody does that to their parents.”

Zeus sighed loudly, clearing his throat like he was about to tell her something she didn’t want to hear, which was everything that he could possibly say to her. 

“Why don’t you want to talk to me?” His voice came out a whine. 

Vanya scowled at him. “Perhaps because I’m trying to make you go away with my lucid dream powers, and you’re breaking my dream boundaries with your whole… god thing or whatever.”

“You were ignoring me before I started showing up in your dreams. Last week, when I tried to contact you through an Iris message, you started putting your fingers in your ears and yelling, _‘la la la, I’m not listening.’_ ”

“Yeah, but that was hilarious.”

The god glared at her, apparently not used to being roasted by eleven year olds. “I have a reason for contacting you.”

“Let me guess, I have to save the world or whatever.”

“Yes, exactly—”

“Nope.”

“Nope?” She heard thunder, and she wondered if he was trying to make some sort of statement with this. “You can’t say ‘nope’ to me telling you you must save the world.”

“Pretty sure I just did.”

“Un-say it then.”

“Nope.”

He threw his hands in the air, frustrated, muttering to himself that she was worse than her mother. Vanya walked off, trying to find a dream Waffle House. 

Once she’d ordered, pouring syrup into the square-shaped holes, her father appeared in a _poof_ of air again. “What now?” she asked, trying to eat the waffle and finding that she couldn’t taste anything. Not wanting to look like a fool in front of her dad, she started to launch it at him until the food disappeared in another _poof._ “I was going to eat that,” she complained. 

“Tomorrow, you will go to the Oracle—”

“Nope.”

“And ask for a prophecy—”

She shook her head. “Have you considered that maybe I don’t _want_ to be a demigod?”

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t have much more time, Vanya. Go to the Oracle tomorrow. And do _not_ say nope again.”

When he disappeared, Vanya woke up. She glanced around her empty room, trying to find any indication that that had been real and she actually had to _listen_ or whatever, but she couldn’t find it. So, she waited until the rest of the Hermes cabin was awake, and she walked with them to breakfast. 

As she got there, she sent a glance in the direction of the head of the Athena cabin, who was trying to handle his younger siblings. He’d been promoted to head counselor at only thirteen after some mishap with the other head counselor being decapitated by a Hellhound. Five smiled at her, fiddling with a little pocket watch that he refused to tell Vanya where he got and _why_ it had magical properties, sending her an exasperated look like, _‘kids, am I right?’_ She rolled her eyes. 

The head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, Allison, gave her a _look._ Vanya’s eyes bugged out, ready to send a lightning bolt through her table, but then announcements were being made. Sighing, she pretended to listen to Chiron, picking at her pancakes. She could feel Five’s eyes on her, but she ignored him, knowing that Allison would start bothering her about it.

As breakfast finished up, she walked over to him, asking if he was ready to train. Both of them had been trying to learn archery, with varying success. She wouldn’t say which of them was more successful. That didn’t matter. 

“Yeah, sure. Why were you ignoring me?”

Ugh. He always noticed details like that. Figuring she could take this as an opportunity to talk about the dreams she’d had last night, she evaded his actual question, letting him believe that was why she had avoided looking at him. “The… annoying man that lives in the sky keeps pestering me.”

“Your dad?”

“Don’t call him that,” she hissed. “He might _hear_ you.”

“You can’t really change who your parents are, you know.”

“Oh, I’m trying. I’ve been studying violin, and I’m pretty sure that if I get good enough, Apollo will claim me.”

“That’s not how that works.”

She shrugged. “Maybe Hera will adopt me, then. I’m a great kid.”

“Wouldn’t that make… the man in the sky… your stepdad?”

Vanya groaned, “You’re right. Okay. Yeah. Apollo, then.”

“So your grandpa?”

“Five, there is no such thing as godly DNA, which is why _that,”_ she gestured to where Klaus of the Hades cabin and Ben of the Poseidon cabin were kissing by a tree. “Is perfectly okay, and nobody questions it.”

“I thought Klaus was dating Diego,” Five mused. 

“Maybe he didn’t want to date a child of the god of war.”

“I’m the child of the goddess of war, technically.”

She raised her brows. “What’s your point?”

He blushed, “Nothing. Never mind.”

Allison’s _look_ from earlier came back to mind. 

“I really _do_ need a quest,” she muttered to herself. “Hey, so I’m going to go chill out with the Oracle or whatever—”

“What?”

“Uh, my d—… the old man that lives in the sky told me that I had to talk to an Oracle.”

“And you didn’t _lead_ with that?”

“I’m pretty sure he was just trying to do that as a bonding experience. Maybe the fact that I dislike him so much has made him want to actually be a father to me. Or maybe… I dunno. Maybe it’s just that he needs his kid to have a quest, so he doesn’t look bad. Who knows?”

“Alright, well, do you need to—”

“Bye!” she yelled. “I’ll catch you later if I get a quest!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Update will happen when it happens. 
> 
> For understanding, I’ll have a quick run-down of the godly parents here.
> 
> Vanya is the child of Zeus, god of the sky, thunder, lightning. If you don’t know anything about Greek mythology, he’s like one of the three most important gods and he runs Olympus. Think CEO, except maybe a little less heartless. (I think I’m hilarious and that’s what matters.)
> 
> Five is the child of Athena, goddess of wisdom, war, and craftsmanship. He will have a magical item similar to Annabeth’s, except his will help him teleport and eventually time travel. 
> 
> Ben is the child of Poseidon, god of the seas, storms, droughts, and floods. His powers will be moderated somewhat, but they’ll be pretty similar to canon. 
> 
> Diego and Luther will be the children of Ares, god of war and violence. Typically, Luther and Diego usually will just be fighting about who gets to be leader, and they both run the cabin because nobody wants to deal with it. 
> 
> Allison will be child of Aphrodite, goddess of love, and her rumor will be moderated to charmspeak, where all she has to do is say something in a convincing tone and people will believe it. 
> 
> Klaus will be child of Hades, god of the dead and riches. His powers will not be changed from canon at all.


End file.
